Mugen Field
Too see specifics about the Mugen Field on the first Mugen Souls, see Mugen Field (Mugen Souls) or Mugen Field (Mugen Souls Z) for specifics on Mugen Souls Z. An optional game mode linked to the true story of the game taking place in a special dimension created by Chou-Chou's seven other forms (all forms besides Ego). It can be accessed by going to the shop owned by a girl named Selfina. Though not a requirement to complete the game normally, it contains significant events that are required for getting the true ending and to access the challenging post game. The Mugen Field also has a shop to spend Mugen Points to unlock character potentials, higher level caps, learn new skills, strengthen skills, buying new jobs, CGs etc. The payout for EXP, G and Mugen Points are far greater than anything from the regular story. It is also the only place to earn G-Ups, something required for increasing the equipment level caps for better matter and exponential stat growth. Story Chou-Chou's seven other forms are able to cause her to become unconcious and change against her will for a limited time on certain floors without affecting her memory of what happened during the events in her other forms. They created this alternate dimension as a means for them to speak their own minds and explain the mysteries of how they became to being as well as their purpose. All of the party members have fun communicating with her other forms as a seperate entity from Chou-Chou Ego and the events are often quirky and humorous. Graceful seems to be the most concerned about Chou-Chou's and will have serious discussions about her Chou-Chou's true feelings, the reasons why she's never satisfied and other information about herself that not even she would know about. Battle modifications The Mugen Field is a game mode where the player challenges random generated battles consisting of 100 consecutive battles with every 10 floors increasing in difficulty with four checkpoints. It starts off easy and gets harder more battles fought with a dramatic difficulty spike on fthe final floor. Having the party wiped out will not result in a game over but will start over from the beginning and become stronger to attempt to reach a higher floor next time losing will not pay any G-Ups which is something earned exclusively through the Mugen Field. 'Reward system' The Mugen Field is the fastest way to get stronger since the payout on higher floors when the bonuses get high. Normal stat growth maybe not be good enough to beat all 100 floors on the first try but gets easy "hit all" multi-target skills and upgraded equipment. Done differently than how it is from the normal game mode. Bonus percents are stacked with every consecutive floor cleared, making it more beneficial to try to earn as much bonus percents as early as possible. To find out how to increase bonus percentages, check out some Mugen Field guides on external websites. 'Challenges' Battles parameters of the enemies get higher depending on how much progression in the game is done but the actual variables are unknown. There are some possibilities that it maybe be linked to the players data such as Shampuru power, number of battles fought, Mugen Dev Center purchases etc. Resources get depleted, explosion rates get high with every floor and more commands get sealed making every floor a serious risk or a major victory until they can no longer continue. The concept of this game mode is very similar to "Survival Mode" in fighting games and "dungeon exploration" in many RPGs. The Mugen Field is full of surprises such as random events that might be beneficial or not. Sometimes you'll get free G or Mugen Points. Sometimes a free item. However, it can also seal off a random category of battle commands! Routes Tough has fewer but higher Level enemies, and more of them will be Bosses, or at least Mini-Bosses. Eventful has more Ship Battles--but more importantly, more of the Random Events. 'Difficulty adjustment' The Mugen Field has a wide variety of difficulty settings depending on the Mugen Point bet and what route is chosen and what floor it is. It is very important to set the difficulty suitable for the character's ability, betting too high will result a higher chance of not getting far and setting the difficulty too low will result in easy kills, but very little progress. Still, it's a good way to grind Low-Tier Shampurus! Each bet range has a standard set of parameters such as enemy level, stat growth and rewards. Players should not challenge bets too early until they reached a certain threshold or stay in a lower bets too long without getting stronger or else the Mugen Field will become too tough. Mugen Field Ranks: A: '''100 P Bet '''B: 101 - 500 P Bet C: 501 - 1000 P Bet D: 1001 - 5000 P Bet E: 5001 - 10000 P Bet F: 10001 - 20000 P Bet G: 20001 - 100000 P Bet H: '''100001 - 200000 P Bet '''I: '''200001 - 500000 P Bet '''J: '''500001 - 1000000 P Bet '''K: '''1000001 - 2500000 P Bet '''L: 2500001 - 5000000 P Bet '''M: '''5000001 - 9999999 P Bet Mugen Rest Area The rest areas in both games allow choosing a new difficulty route and continuing or exiting the Mugen Field to get G-Ups and save at the expense of losing all bonuses. The rest stop is also a place to upgrade characters and unlock new things in the game such as more Peon Jobs, increase maximum Mugen Point bet, unlock more clothing etc. Depending on the game, it will also allow saving without any penalty of losing bonus percentages. Category:Mugen Souls locations Category:Mugen Souls Z locations